pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Suicune
| textcolor=#660066| name='Suicune'| jname=(スイクン Suikun)| image=Suicune.png| ndex=245| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation II| pronun= SWEE-koon | hp=100| atk=75| def=115| satk=90| sdef=115| spd=85| total=580| species=Aurora Pokémon| type= | height=6'07| weight=412.3 lbs| ability=Pressure| color='Blue'| gender=Genderless }}Suicune (スイクン Suikun) is a powerful -type legendary Pokémon. Suicune is part of the Legendary Beast trio from the Generation II games. Suicune is the Version mascot for the main series game Pokémon Crystal. Appearance Suicune is baby blue in color, with light blue rhombuses around the body. It has a white belly. Suicune has a dark blue crown on its head which is in the shape of a parallelogram. Behind its crown is a purple mane with supposedly thick, smooth fur. Two white, ribbon-like tails sprout out from Suicune's back and constantly flow forward. Games In Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, Suicune roams around Kanto if your Starter Pokémon was Charmander and you have beaten the Elite 4. In Pokémon SoulSilver and HeartGold, you could get a Shiny Suicune at Gamestop on January 31st through February 6th 2011, which later was given out via Wi-Fi in late February of 2011. Movie Roles Pokémon 4Ever Suicune appeared alongside Celebi as the title character in the movie Pokémon 4Ever. In the movie, Suicune must purify the lake to restore Celebi and prevent it from dying. Zoroark: Master of Illusions Zoroark, with its ability, Illusion, took the form of Suicune (Along with Entei and Raikou) to cause an uproar in Crown City so that Kodai can freely look for the Ripple of Time. Shiny counterparts of the Legendary Beasts were guardians of Crown City, coming to aid Crown City in times of need. A Shiny Suicune came to Crown City with the other guardians to stop Zoroark (Which they thought was the enemy), but the trio were stopped by wild Pokémon that defended Zoroark, convincing the trio that Zoroark was not evil. The guardians later scared off Kodai after the Ripple of Time was revealed to be an illusion by Zoroark. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Suicune| goldsilver=Roaming Johto |gsrarity=One| crystal=Tin Tower |crarity=One| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Roaming Kanto With Charmander as Starter Pokemon |frlgrarity=One| diamondpearl=Pal Park or Trade| dprarity=None| platinum=Pal Park or Trade| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 25, Burned Tower |hgssrarity=One| }} Pok dex Entries | gold=Said to be the reincarnation of north winds, it can instantly purify filthy, murky water.| silver=This Pokémon races across the land. It is said that north winds will somehow blow whenever it appears.| crystal=This divine Pokémon blows around the world, always in search of a pure reservoir.| ruby=Suicune embodies the compassion of a pure spring of water. It runs across the land with gracefulness. This Pokémon has the power to purify dirty water.| sapphire=Suicune embodies the compassion of a pure spring of water. It runs across the land with gracefulness. This Pokémon has the power to purify dirty water.| emerald=Suicune embodies the compassion of a pure spring of water. It runs across the land with gliding elegance. It has the power to purify dirty water.| firered= This Pokémon races across the land. It is said that north winds will somehow blow whenever it appears.| leafgreen=Said to be the reincarnation of north winds, it can instantly purify filthy, murky water.| diamond=It travels across the world to purify polluted water. It moves together with the north wind.| pearl=It travels around the world to purify fouled water. It dashes away with the north wind. | platinum=It travels across the world to purify polluted water. It moves together with the north wind.| heartgold= Said to be the reincarnation of north winds, it can instantly purify filthy, murky water.| soulsilver=This Pokémon races across the land. It is said that north winds will somehow blow whenever it appears.| black=It travels across the world to purify polluted water. It moves together with the north wind.| white=It travels across the world to purify polluted water. It moves together with the north wind.| name=Suicune| }} Attacks Trivia * Suicune is partially inspired by Fujin (the Japanese God of the Wind, complimenting Suicune's nickname as the "North Wind") who wore a leopard skin. So, Suicune's appearance is also partially based on that of a leopard. However, its also got some wolf-like traits as well, with a longer muzzle and lither body than its more feline brethren. The "horn" on its head and power to purify water also gives the impression it could have some Kirin influence. http://i49.tinypic.com/28bxngn.jpg *It is believed that Suicune, before it perished in the Burnt Tower, was a Vaporeon. This is supported by the fact that the Burnt Tower is in Ecruteak City, a city where Eevee and it's evolution forms are very popular. Its behavior is also identical to that of a typical Vaporeon, being generally portrayed as a calm and level-headed Pokemon. *Many people believe that Suicune are female.(This can be proven if you look at Suicune's trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. If you look closely, Suicune's waist looks curved and feminine.) Suicune's cry, type (Water) and powers also contribute to this speculation. The name " Aurora Pokemon " also hints that Suicune is in fact, female. Auroras are commonly associated with feminine figures. *Suicune is the only one of the Legendary Beast trio to be a version mascot. *Ash saw a Suicune at the beginning of his Johto journey, making this the second time Ash has seen a legendary Johto Pokémon at the beginning of his journey (The first time being Ho-Oh in the first episode) *Suicune is the only non-Flying type to learn Gust, and is also the only non-Ice type to learn Blizzard by leveling up. Category:Pokémon Category:Water Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokemon Category:Beast Trio Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Blue Pokémon